To another life
by sophie's-rainbow
Summary: Oh how she missed him. But she could never worry about that again. Cause she was almost there. (for the prompt "picture frame" I wanted to post my work here as well as tumblr) Please enjoy


So if anyone on tumblr knows there is this thing called the wheel of writers. I happened to participate in the event and I really wanted to post my story here because I worked really hard on it and think I did a really good job. Please enjoy and tell me what you think!

* * *

Lucy sat in the small room at the back of the church. It was rather fancy, too much so for her taste. "I guess it fits someone of the noble blood." she reasoned.

"I can't believe it's finally today. Think all of the memories I had." She sighed looking around the room some more. It was small with a big vanity and huge mirrors adorning the walls. some small bouquets cluttered the vanity's surface, a few holding some pictures of her. Probably extras from when the main hall was filled to the brim with the same flowers.

This is what she expected, just peace. All was well. Then something caught her eye. A small frame holding a picture. The frame was gold with a soft silver edge, intricate designs etched across the surface. But the frame wasn't the only thing that piqued her curiosity, it was the picture inside.

A smiling blond girl and a smiling pink haired boy. They looked so happy. What had happened to them? Why was she all alone in this room when she could be out there with him. She picked up the picture frame and started walking to the huge mirror.

"Yep. Today is the day. My whole life has been leading up to this very day. And I couldn't look prettier." She noted very confidently, twirling in front of the mirror. Her white gown sparkled like the very stars she had always relied on. Her hair was in an up-do with the most beautiful headpiece she had ever seen, a glistening silver flower with gold seeping through the petals. She swayed and swayed, looking at the picture this time instead of her own reflection.

"I fulfilled my promise didn't I? I hope so." The memory of the day she made the promise popped back into her head. It was so painful. But now she knew the memory couldn't hurt her anymore. For it was stuck in the past. Still, it wouldn't stop playing through her head.

* * *

Smoke filled her lungs, ash crumpled under her feet. she was far from the fight now, but not to far that she couldn't see every bit of it. Everyone else had left. There was no other reason to be there but die. He was just too strong.

But she was determined. She wouldn't leave him behind, she couldn't. She ran back to him once more only to be met with a ball of flame and then a face full of ash and dirt.

"Agh!" A groan was beard from her protector. A raven haired man with a now charred rib cage. He just had to push her out of the way.

"Lucy! I told you to go home!"

"This is my home! He's my home and I can- No I will save him!" Lucy tried picking herself off the ground but failed quickly as she collapsed on her weak legs.

"He'll kill you!" Gray started shooting ice into the face of their attacker, purely as an attempt to buy time.

"No that's not true! Natsu would never hurt me! Not ever!" she could feel the tears wetting her cheeks. "I can still save him! He's in there somewhere! I know he is! I promised him I'd always be happy! I can't do that without him!" She screamed her head off in complete denial.

"Oh Fuck, Lucy please forgive me for this." He released a bolt of ice, obviously using all of his energy to do so, as he too fell to the ground. Though he quickly picked himself up again.

"Come on Lucy we gotta move!" He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Then just running and running while the small silhouette that was her friend grew smaller.

"No! Stop Gray put me down!" she struggled more and more to be free of his grasp. "I can still save him Gray! Please put me down! Please!" more tears spilled as she saw the shadow of her friend fall onto the ground. Her screams stopped, she knew Gray was right. He would've killed her and there was no way she could save him. Not at that point. It just took her all too long to realize.

* * *

She brought the picture frame down the her side. she wiped her eyes on her wrist, leaving a black and sky blue smudge on her silk gloves. It hurt to remember those times. But it was okay now, she was going to be okay.

A knock on the door broke her train of thought.

"Lucy, you ready?" a familiar voice rang through the air. the door creaked open and she welcomed it gladly. She was ready.

"You bet dad!" She turned around and gave a big thumbs up and a huge smile. She picked herself up from her spot on the carpet.

"I honestly can't be more ready. I finally get to see him again." She wrapped her arm around her father's extended one and gracefully cascaded down the hall.

The main hall was even more glorious than the room she was just in. Black ribbons fell down from the ceiling and flower pots of various shapes and sizes filled the floor. A long red carpet led down to an altar, a large black and gold box, and a few people looking over it. Including a small blue haired girl, visibly shaking. Lucy was halfway there now and she could already feel herself disappearing. "Keep walking Lucy. You're almost there." she kept repeating in her head.

Almost there.

Everything was going to be over soon.

And then there was white. Just everything was white.

And then it was gold. Gold at her feet, rising all the way to her legs and blue floating around her head. She was no longer in her gown, but a white and blue shirt and matching skirt. This place was all new, yet, similar somehow.

"Hey! Earth to weirdo! Are you all here or am I gonna have to wait longer?" A mocking tone was shared with her and she couldn't do anything but smile.

"Natsu!" Lucy ran towards him. It had been too long for both of them. "I missed you so much!" She jumped into his arms, sending both to the ground.

"I almost forgot how weird you were Luce!" He hugged her twice as tight as she hugged him. "Come on," He picked them both up from the ground, "We happen to have a lot of catching up to. Not to mention all the adventures we still have to go on."

"Yeah!" she started running ahead of him and dragging her friend behind her, "Lets go!"

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! If you want you can go on the wheel of writers tumblr and read the rest of the stories for the prompt "Picture frame". Please tell me what you think it means alot! hope you enjoyed!


End file.
